


The Aftermath...

by JassyK12



Series: Agent Scully's story [2]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Agent Scully reacts and reflects on the news that Doggett is her new partner as she recovers from the previous case... (takes place after Without and before Patience, season 8).





	1. New beginnings...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show The X Files, not do I own its characters Agent Dana Scully, Agent Fox Mulder, Agent John Doggett, AD Walter Skinner or Margaret Scully. The X Files and the above characters all belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

Georgetown Virginia,  
Agent Scully’s apartment,  
Sunday, 10pm

Scully yawned and stretched as she wearily climbed into bed that Sunday night. She was tired from the long drive that she had to endure from the Arizona desert where they were attempting to find Gibson Praise.  
Gibson was still in hospital undergoing tests, and Mulder was still being abducted. Scully sadly stroked her belly as she felt the baby kick. She decided to go online the next day and order some more baby clothes for him. Scully’s mom taught her you can never be too ready for a baby.  
She sighed as she thought about Agent Doggett knowing about her pregnancy. She still couldn’t decide if she could trust him or not yet but she decided that if he was the best chance she had of finally finding Mulder, then she would give it her best shot and work with Doggett until she was reunited with Mulder again. Scully felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She had to be reunited with him.  
There was no ifs, or’s, buts or maybes, she WILL see Mulder alive again.  
If she didn’t then what was the point of her continuing anything anymore? She had never needed Mulder as much as she needed him right now. Both she and the baby needed him to come back- he wouldn’t miss the baby for the world- would he? At that thought Scully drifted off into a restless and dreamless sleep.


	2. Beginning a make over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully tries to keep herself destracted from her troubles by decorating her apartment...

Georgetown, Virginia   
Agent Scully’s apartment,   
Monday, 10am

“I really don’t think this is a good time to start something strenuous like redecorating you know Dana,” Margaret Scully told her daughter the next morning as she watched Scully choose paint colours for her walls.   
Early that morning, Scully decided she needed to do something that would keep her occupied and busy, so she could stop worrying so much about Doggett and Mulder. She was going to set up her apartment just right for the baby, she decided.   
“What do you think Mom?” she asked. “Blue with lagoon? Or blush pink?” she really didn’t feel like telling her Mom about what had happened. The whole point of doing the redecorating was to keep her occupied and take her mind if it.   
“Dana are you even listening to me?” Margaret said as she took a sip of her tea. Scully sighed, knowing she was backed into a corner and had no choice but to tell her Mom about what had happened. Margaret knew Mulder was abducted, but she didn’t know about the events in the Arizona desert yet.   
With a deep breath, Scully told her Mom everything, before ending with the fact that she wanted to keep busy with the redecorating.   
Margaret listened in shock. As soon as Scully finished telling the story, Margaret got up and hugged her daughter. “Oh my poor baby girl,” she said. “The things you’ve been through,” she added. “I’m fine Mom, really. Thanks for listening,” Scully said as she hugged her Mom back.   
“What do you want to do today? If you need help with the baby and anything at all, Im here for you Dana, okay? I need you to know that,” she said. Scully nodded, relieved she was able to tell her Mom and knowing she had her Mom’s support made her feel much better.   
“So, can I get you anything?” Margaret asked. “You could help with choosing the right paint for the living room wall here,” Scully told her Mom with a smile. Margaret smiled back. “Of course Dana,” she said, before they both looked over the paint colours once again.


	3. Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully receives a visitor as the redecorations get underway...

12:30pm  
Scully stood gazing out of her bedroom window later that day. She had called her local painters and they were available later that morning. Now they were painting the living room walls a light beige colour that she and her Mom picked in the end. Now Margaret was sitting at the kitchen table as she looked online for a new kitchen for Scully. Her Mom had even chosen an odourless paint for Scully so there would be no fumes that would affect the baby. Scully was grateful that her Mom was doing these things for her, but at the same time she wanted to do it herself.  
She had been independent for so long that she had forgotten what it was like to be cared for like this.  
She decided to go to the kitchen to see what her Mom had picked out for her. “Picked anything yet Mom?” she called as she made her way to the kitchen. On the way she asked the painters if they wanted any tea; they accepted so Scully put the kettle on.  
“Yeah. How about this one Dana? Metal sink, lots of cupboards, all on the floor so you won’t have to reach up and stretch when you’re very pregnant, and child safety locks on them,” Margaret said eagerly as she swivelled the laptop round so Scully could see.  
Scully nodded in approval. “It does look good,” she agreed, studying the white kitchen tiles, cupboards and layout of the sink. All at a reasonable price too. Her Mom had done her homework. “Thanks Mom,” Scully said as she gave her Mom a hug. She was getting excited now and would call the furniture store later that afternoon.  
Scully had a week off for recovery which is why she wanted to do the redecorating as soon as she could.  
As soon as Scully gave everyone some tea, the doorbell rang. Scully looked at the door. She wasn’t expecting anyone, and Agent Doggett had promised not to call round so she could get some space from him while things sank in.  
Margaret raised an eyebrow at Scully before going back to the laptop. Scully opened the door and saw AD Skinner standing there with a concerned look on his face. “Dana,” he greeted her solemnly. “Sir? What is it? Is something wrong?” Scully asked. Skinner gave her a small smile. “Of course not, Dana. Don’t worry. I just came by to see how you were doing with Agent Doggett,” He said. Scully nodded in understanding. She hesitated for a moment before saying, “well, my Mom’s here, so you’re welcome to come in if you like. We’re just redecorating the place,” she said. Skinner nodded. “Oh right. Thanks for the offer Agent Scully but I’m on my way to box. I just came by to let you know if you need anything you can always call me on my cell. Here’s my uh, personal number,” he said as he gave her a small card with the number.  
“Thanks Sir,” Scully said with a grateful smile. “Feel free to call me too if you need anything,” she told him. He smiled back. “Will do. Well, I hope the redecorating goes well, and do say hello to your Mom for me,” Skinner replied.  
“Sure. Enjoy your boxing. See you soon Sir,” Scully said in parting. Skinner nodded. “Yes. See you soon and take care Agent Scully,” Skinner told her before leaving.  
Scully sighed after closing the door behind her. Then she saw Margaret looking at her with a quizzical look on her face. “What was that about, Dana?” she asked. Scully sighed. She hadn’t told Margaret about her affair with Skinner, but she got a sinking feeling that she was about to…


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully confesses a secret to her Mom... how will Margaret react?

3pm

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to Dana, but I can’t help unless I know what’s going on, do you understand?” Margaret asked her daughter as they sat at the kitchen table drinking tea and coffee.  
Scully nodded. The painters had gone and done their job, now they just had to wait for the paint to dry before moving the furniture back in their right place.   
“I know Mom. I will tell you. Promise me you won’t get mad,” Scully pleaded. “Dana, you know that whenever you ask me that I always get mad,” Margaret reminded her daughter.   
Finally, Scully blurted out, “AD Skinner and I once had an affair a couple of years ago,” she said. Margaret sat in shock. “What happened exactly?” she asked. “We just got close one time, and um, we kissed,” she said. Margaret’s mouth dropped open. “You KISSED?” she asked. Scully wrung her hands anxiously. This wasn’t going well.   
“Just that once. Then that got us suspended for two weeks,” Scully confessed. Margaret sat in silence, trying to take it all in.   
“How dare he?!” Margaret exclaimed. “How very dare he! Taking advantage of my daughter like that. Give me his card, Dana. I’m going to call him and give him a piece of my mind,” she said. But Scully held onto the card.   
“No, please Mom. We’ve stopped seeing each other a long time ago, I promise,” Scully said. “Well you better not be seeing each other anymore. Keep it that way. You, you young lady, are never to go near him again, under any circumstances. Am I understood?” Margaret said.   
Scully sighed and nodded. “Yes Mom,” she said. “No phone call, no meeting up at work, nothing. If he finds out anything about Mulder he can come straight to me,” Margaret said. Scully nodded. “Yes Mom,” she repeated. “Right then,” Margaret said with a sigh. “Let’s get back to the decorating,” she said, before she and Scully both studied the laptop once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this story and thanks so much if you left a kudos!


End file.
